For a mobile device such as a radio communication device, power consumption may be a key parameter. When there is no active dedicated connection (e.g. a voice call) the mobile device may try to save power by switching off e.g. the modem or RF (radio frequency). But the mobile device may still desire to wake up from time to time to listen to certain information, e.g. if it is paged. These wake-up times should be as rare and short as possible to avoid too high power consumption. But on the contrary, a sufficient reception performance must be achieved to successfully receive e.g. the pagings.